Winged Hope
by STARLING GEM
Summary: She had gone to Kyoto to find her brother, but when she finds him, she gets thrown into a life changing experience. I know that I suck at summaries, but please read! I hope you like it. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction,** **please go easy on me. Thank you to Yoshizawa Ayumu for helping me with my questions. I don't own any characters or the plot of hakuoki except for my OC and ideas. Enjoy!**

'I must find him,' she thought, as wings sprout from her back. She takes off, heading towards Kyoto, determined to find her brother before they do. As Kyoto appears in sight, she begins her descent and lands on a nearby roof top. Her wings retract into her back as she leaps to the ground below, clad in black, she swiftly sprints into the night.

**A/N: I know that this is short but the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise you that! If you are wondering about the name of my OC , it will be revealed next chapter. As for the wings, they are the type that don't rip through your clothes when they appear, so they are magic. Please review, as it will affect how fast I update and I will know what I have to fix. Thank you for reading!**


	2. First Encounter with the Shinsengumi

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly short prologue! I will work harder on the upcoming chapters. Thanks to those whom have read the prologue, and a big thank you to Gianti- Faith and Yoshizawa Ayumu who reviewed my prologue! I only own my OC and ideas. Please enjoy!**

Mizuki slows down when she spots a young girl dressed in men's clothing. Mizuki decides to follow her as she aimlessly wanders around on the street. Suddenly the girl bumps into three drunk ronin, ' _What an idiot._', thought Mizuki, preparing to help her, but then the girl ran off. Sighing, Mizuki followed the girl in the shadows, trying to get an opportunity to stop the ronin. When the girl hid in an alleyway, Mizuki got the perfect chance at getting rid of the rouge samurai. Before she could attack, Mizuki heard a hideous laughing sound and saw two white haired, red eyed men in familiar blue haoris. She instantly realized that they were the haoris of the Shinsengumi.

Suddenly the rasetsu began attacking the ronin. Since they were distracted, she decided to kill the strange men because they were also a threat to the girl. Mizuki instantly attacked, slashing then stabbing her opponents with her twin katanas, unaware of the watchful eyes of three important members of the Shinsengumi. As soon as the last rasetsu died, Mizuki got rid of the blood staining her katanas before sheathing them. Mizuki glanced at the girl to make sure that she was safe, noticing that the girl had fainted. She turned to face the vice- commander, and the first and third division captains, before bowing and disappearing into the shadows. When Mizuki disappeared, Hijikata noticed a letter addressed to Yamazaki floating to the ground by his feet. Puzzled by the letter, he pockets it, making a mental note to give it to Yamazaki later. Hijikata goes over to join Okita and Saito, whom were standing in front of a young girl disguised as a boy.

" What should we do with the bodies?". Okita asked Hijikata, unaware that Mizuki was watching them.

Hijikata told Okita and Saito to get rid of the haoris and take the girl back to headquarters. As Hijikata thought about why Mizuki had protected the girl, Saito gathered the haoris as Okita protested against bring her back. Eventually, Okita picked up the girl, while complaining. The three Shinsengumi members started heading back to headquarters, having completed their task. Mizuki started to follow them, when Saito suddenly turned his head and looked in her direction. Mizuki panicked and quickly hid, scolding herself for underestimating him, he had been more perceptive than she had thought. When Mizuki looked again, they had vanished from sight.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! Please note that this story is written in no one's point of view, so they don't know each other's names, yet. This chapter may be short, but I promise that the upcoming chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading and please review so I can change my mistakes! I will try to post a new chapter every week. **


	3. Second Encounter with the Shinsengumi

**A/N: I'm back! A big thank you to Gianti- Faith whom gives me the courage to update often. Pleas enjoy and review!**

The next day, Mizuki, wearing a blue kimono, was walking on the busy streets of Kyoto, when she saw Saito and Okita whom were starting their patrol. While eavesdropping on their conversation, Mizuki finally got to know their names, as she had referred to them by their hair colour last night. Worrying that they had seen her, Mizuki quickly turned around and walked away from them, her fear building when she realized that Saito was patrolling the street she was on. Mizuki felt his eyes on her back following her as she tried to escape, walking into a large crowd and slipping into a network of alley ways. Thinking about her situation, Mizuki decided to turn herself in if Saito caught her,_' It would be nice to see onii- san again.' _she thought. Something didn't feel right to her as she kept walking, because she couldn't feel his eyes on her back anymore. Suddenly, Saito ran out from an alley to her right, catching her off guard. Before Saito could say anything, Mizuki asked whether she could see her brother, he nodded, stunned by what she had said. Leading her to headquarters, Saito thought of the events of last night.

** Saito's Flashback **

" What shall we do with the other witness?", Saito asked Hijikata as they were discussing about the night's incident.

" WHAT?!", exclaimed the baka trio (aka. Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi).

" Yes, there was another person there, whom had saved the boy.", said Okita, leaning against the wall.

" The person also seems to know Yamazaki.", Hijikata added, pulling out the unopened letter, and handing it to Yamazaki.

Yamazaki accepted the letter and opened it, a look of worry appearing on his face as he read the letter. When he finished reading the letter, Yamazaki sighed as he put down the letter.

Clearing his throat, Yamazaki began to speak, "The person you met was my little sister Mizuki. The letter is about our parents, they had gone missing a few days ago when a fire burnt down our entire village. Luckily no one was hurt."

Everyone fell silent as they thought about what he had said. Finally, Hijikata broke the silence by inquiring about her whereabouts, but Yamazaki didn't know.

** End of Saito's Flashback **

After much discussion, it was decided that Mizuki had to be found a brought back to headquarters to be questioned. Saitowas surprised that bringing her to headquarters would be this easy. They finally reached the Shinsengumi's headquarters and were about to enter the meeting room. Mizuki tensed up, wondering what would happen next.

**A/N: I'm done! Sorry to those of you who think that this is a short chapter or that this has a cliffhanger. Please review on whether you like this story so far or on how I can improve this chapter, I'm open to constructive criticism! Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Answers and a Secret

**A/N: Since the last chapter was sort of short, I've decided to update sooner, but homework got in the way and I couldn't seem to upload this chapter yesterday. Thank you to Gianti- Faith, ShinsengumiWarrior and AnimeArt for reviewing my previous chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

The door opened and closed with a "clack" as Saito and Mizuki entered the room. Everyone fell silent as they turned their heads to face Mizuki, whom had immediately walked over to Yamazaki, giving him a big hug, tears of joy running down her face. Kondou cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him, and Mizuki quickly wiped away the tears.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we start with the introductions?" Kondou asked.

Everyone nodded and Kondou began, "I am Kondou Isami, the men to my left and right are Sannan and Hijikata Toshizo."

Kondou continued, "The two people in front of me are Okita Souji and Saito Hajime, and the trio of men at the back are Toudou Heisuke, Sanosuke Harada and Nagakura Shinpachi. Finally, the people who are sitting beside your brother are Shimada and Yukimura Chizuru."

Mizuki stood and bowed to them saying, "Nice to meet you!" everyone nodded as Mizuki sat down.

"We have some questions that we would like you to answer," said Hijikata.

Mizuki nodded and Hijikata continued, "Where were you when the fire started in your village? What was your purpose of being there last night? Did you tell anyone about last night?"

"Now, Now, Toshi, don't overwhelm her! Kondou exclaimed, as Mizuki began to answer.

"Well, I was visiting my friend Osen-chan, in a nearby town, and when I arrived back at the village, I found it burnt to the ground. I was worried and immediately went to find mother and father, but I couldn't find them!" Mizuki continued her tale, "I went to find onii-san in Kyoto, but I got distracted by Chizuru as she was wandering around alone and I wanted to watch over her."

Mizuki told them all she knew of last night finishing her tale and firmly added that she hadn't told anyone. Then Mizuki took out a piece of paper handing it over to everyone to see, explaining that she had found it pinned to a piece of wreckage from the house. The letter read, ' _We have your parents and we won't let them go unless you surrender_ _to us when we come to get you.'_.

" It appears to be written in blood," Okita said, causing Mizuki burst into tears.

Yamazaki instantly tried to calm her down while glaring at Okita and when she finally composed herself, they all discussed about whether she would stay. When it was decided that Mizuki would stay, her jobs were to be in charge of cooking, help Chizuru with chores, and teach Chizuru to defend herself. Unlike Chizuru, Mizuki was allowed to remain as a girl since she was very sneaky and could hide quickly. Since it was around lunch time Mizuki hustled to the kitchen to cook lunch with the help of Chizuru. After lunch, an energetic Chizuru lead around a baffled Mizuki, showing her the many rooms and giving a detailed description of headquarters.

When it was dinnertime, Mizuki went to the kitchen , making a feast from the leftovers and freshly bought ingredients for dinner. When everyone finished their meal, Mizuki bid them a goodnight before retiring to her room to sleep as she hadn't slept the previous night. When she had finally drifted to sleep she had a nightmare of when her real family died. Gasping, Mizuki woke up, beads of sweat on her face, she hadn't had that dream in a long time. Trying to calm herself, Mizuki stepped out of her room, revealing her wings and took to the night sky, leaving a shocked Saito. He had seen her when he had gone out to get some fresh air.

After flying among the clouds and feeling the cool night breeze against her face, Mizuki returned to headquarters feeling more calm. As she approached headquarters, she spotted Saito sitting on the steps and staring at her. Mizuki decided to join him, so she swooped down, landing beside him. Her wings retracted before she sat down looking up at the beautiful night sky. Turning her head, she asked him if he had ever wondered what it felt like to be able to fly. Saito shook his head.

" Well, when I fly, I feel free and in charge, that no one can harm me. It's the most amazing feeling! I also feel one with the wind and it keeps my mind off things.", Mizuki said, looking at him.

Saito gave a small smile in understanding, as he felt one with his sword like it was a part of him, then both of them admired the night sky in silence, watching the clouds and stars pass by. Finally feeling sleepy, Mizuki stood and bowed towards him before returning to her room, leaving Saito, whom had gone to find Hijikata.

**A/N: Hooray, I'm finally done this chapter! It took me a long time to type it down as I kept on changing things to make this chapter the best I could with the help of my sister. I feel very happy about the little quality time between Mizuki and Saito. Please review!**


	5. Secret Revealed and Training

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Thank you to Gianti-Faith and beautifulorangetampon for reviewing my last chapter! I was thinking of having my OC and upcoming original characters drawn but my sister who is a good artist won't help me and I'm a horrible artist. Well, enjoy!**

Having slept better, Mizuki woke up early, in a good mood, to prepare breakfast. During breakfast however, Hijikata vaguely mentioned_ 'Mizuki's flying ability'_, causing most people to choke on their food or gap in shock. The only people who didn't react were Mizuki, Hijikata, Saito and Yamazaki.

"What?!", exclaimed Okita, Kondou and the baka trio, as Chizuru gave a look of awe.

Once everything had settled down, Okita asked, "So can Yamazaki fly as well?".

"No. I was taken in by his family when my family died.", Mizuki said before leaving as Okita asked, "Why did they die?".

"She doesn't like to talk about her past.", Yamazaki clarified for Okita, whom was shocked at her reaction.

Yamazaki left shortly after finishing his meal to find Mizuki, leaving the rest to sit in silence. When they peeked out to see whether Mizuki and Yamazaki were outside, what they saw surprised them. Mizuki and Yamazaki were sitting on the cherry blossom tree talking and laughing about their life before he left to join the Shinsengumi. They never knew that Yamazaki could be like this. Chizuru slowly and silently slid the door shut, giving the two some privacy.

For the rest of the day Mizuki did not talk to Okita and during lunch, everyone sat in silence until Chizuru asked, "What is your real name?".

Mizuki placed down here bowl of rice, before handing Chizuru a beautiful gold locket, saying, "My real name is Mizumi Yukimura, I'm your cousin, Chizuru."

The news shocked everyone in the room, especially Chizuru. Mizuki told Chizuru to open the locket and inside, were two pictures. The first picture was of a family of four, a beautiful mother, handsome father and two cute twin children on a guy and the other a girl, everyone was smiling. The second picture was of three children, the same two children but, this time with another cute girl with light coloured hair.

"The first picture is of your real family and the second one is of you, Kaoru and I.", Mizuki explained, "Kodo is actually not your father but our uncle."

Tears formed in Chizuru's eyes, running down her face as she remembered. She remembered her childhood , the night her parents were killed and when she got separated from her brother. Everyone was once again shocked at the fact that Kodo wasn't Chizuru's actual father and felt bad for her, she had been deceived by the only person she had trusted.

Suddenly Heisuke blurted out, "So she can fly?".

"No, but she has an ability I don't have.", Mizuki said mentally face palming herself, "Even though we are from the same clan, doesn't mean we have the same all of the same abilities. In fact every clan and person has unique abilities.".

"Anyways, I would like to join the Shinsengumi.", announced Mizuki, earning looks of shock from everyone.

After some arguing from Yamazaki and pleading from Mizuki, it was decided that Mizuki would spar against Saito to determine whether she would join. When everyone finished their lunch, they gathered outside to watch Mizuki and Saito spar while Yamazaki left to clear his head.

"Don't hold back Saito.", Mizuki said, as they began.

Mizuki drew her katanas, she took a breath and sprinted towards Saito before she seemed to disappear. Shocked at her speed, Saito looked around in confusion and drew his katana. Suddenly, Saito's katana was knocked out of his hands and sent flying point first into the ground, surprising everyone. Then Mizuki appeared, holding one katana behind his neck and one pointed at his heart. Finally, she removed her katanas and placed them in their sheaths before turning towards Kondou. All of them at wide eyed and slack jawed, staring at Mizuki with new found respect, _'Never mess with her.'_ everyone thought to themselves. Once they got over their shock, everyone agreed that she would join the Shinsengumi.

Thanking them, Mizuki turned to Chizuru and said, "Let's start your training.", surprising everyone.

"The training is also private so I would appreciate if you guys could leave us alone.", Mizuki stated, when the rest just stood there.

At first, everyone peeked in on the training only to find that Mizuki was _"teaching Chizuru how to use her short_ sword", but in fact Mizuki had set up an illusion to throw off the guys. Meanwhile, Mizuki taught Chizuru about oni and when she was finished the lesson, Mizuki thought of a great activity for Chizuru to do. Mizuki instructed Chizuru to lift her arm up until it was parallel to the ground. Mizuki then told Chizuru to close her eyes then say, _I summon thee,_ then the name that pops in her mind.

"I summon thee, Moonlight!", exclaimed Chizuru, "!".

Suddenly, a cute blue and white wolf pup appeared from midair, landing on Chizuru's face catching her off balance. The wolf pup hugged and licked Chizuru's face, it's tail wagging like crazy, overjoyed at finally being let free! When Moonlight was done enjoying herself, she leaped to the ground exploring her new surroundings. Laughing Mizuki told Chizuru that Moonlight was her familiar, Chizuru's her protector and friend and even showed Chizuru one of her familiars, Lyra. Lyra was an adorable snow white kitten with gold patterns on her fur and had tiny wing as well! Both familiars played together as Mizuki explained to Chizuru, the proper care needed to keep the familiars happy.

As it neared dinnertime, Mizuki wrapped up the lesson and withdrew Lyra sending her to back to bed before instructing Chizuru how to do the same. When Moonlight heard her, she gave Mizuki and Chizuru the most adorable puppy eyes she could make, pleading to not go to bed. The look that Moonlight gave persuaded Chizuru and Mizuki to let her stay but Moonlight also had to be obedient. While Mizuki prepared dinner, she chuckled to herself as she thought of how desperately Moonlight wanted to stay with Chizuru. During dinner however, everyone stared at Mizuki, Chizuru and Moonlight.

"What is this madness?", shouted Hijikata angrily, he hated any animal that came into Shinsengumi headquarters.

"Moonlight is a very obedient wolf pup and will listen to Chizuru. I promise that Moonlight won't cause any trouble to you Hijikata.", Mizuki said, as Chizuru fed Moonlight some of her sardines.

"Fine, but if I catch it causing any trouble, it will return to where it came from.", Hijikata said sighing heavily.

A minute later, Hijikata announced that he and Sannan would be going to Osaka on a mission. Everyone wished them luck and by the next day, Hijikata and Sannan were leaving for Osaka, Mizuki felt a sense of unease in her gut as she watched them go.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! This is the longest chapter so far! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday as I found a problem with this chapter and had to fix it. Well, please review and tell me about how you felt about this chapter. Bye! ^o^**


	6. Magic and Healing

**A/N: I'm once again back to give you another chapter! Sorry for updating so late! Thank you to Gianti-Faith whom had reviewed every chapter so far! Please enjoy and review this chapter!**

Over the next couple of days, Mizuki taught Chizuru to use her short sword. Mizuki showed Chizuru how to handle and swing her sword to defend herself. After a few times of practicing the moves, and Mizuki corrected Chizuru's mistakes, Mizuki tested Chizuru's defensive skill. To test Chizuru, Mizuki attacked Chizuru multiple times, first slowly and softly then gradually attacking faster and using more force. It took three days to individually teach attack and defense, the rest of the time was used to play with Mizuki and Chizuru's familiars. Mizuki had thought of teaching the captains and commanders how to summon their spirit animal, but quickly shot down the idea because she knew that they could take care of themselves.

The next day after lunch, Mizuki instructed Chizuru on how to transform Moonlight into her temporary battle form, by concentrating on Moonlight's seal, which were the two dots over its eyes. After failing twice, Chizuru finally was able to temporarily remove Moonlight's seal and a purple light enveloped Moonlight, disappearing to show a large adult wolf with cloud patterns on its fur and cloud formations on its ankles. Knowing that Moonlight could fly, Mizuki told Chizuru to climb on Moonlights back, then Mizuki took off into the sky with Moonlight and Chizuru behind her. During dinner that night, the Shinsengumi received a letter from Hijikata, stating that Sannan had injured his left arm in an incident, but it was healing and that they were on their way back.

"That's good.", said Chizuru, making everyone gloomy and tense.

"No it's not. If Sannan can't use his left arm, then he won't be able to use his katana." said Mizuki and Saitou at the same time, looking at each other before turning their heads and blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh." said Chizuru and the conversation ended.

The next night during dinnertime, Hijikata and Sannan arrived back at Headquarters and entered the dining room. Relief was written on everyone's faces, but it was quickly replaced with worry when Sannan excused himself, claiming that he wasn't hungry. Everyone was so sad, that Mizuki had to do something. to help, so at night when everyone was asleep, Mizuki sneaked into Sannan's room. Then, Mizuki summoned her book of spells and flipped to the page on healing spells for broken bones. After ensuring that Sannan was sound asleep, Mizuki started chanting the quietly while waving her hand over him, sending ripples of blue light over him. When the spell was over, Mizuki felt drained of her power, but placed a note on his desk before leaving the room. The note read, 'I have healed your arm to the best of my abilities. Make sure to exercise and train your arm so it can regain it's strength.'

While making her way back to her room, Saitou saw Mizuki come from the commanders quarters and once Mizuki had gone back to her room, Saitou went to Hijikata's room to talk to him. When Saitou asked about Mizuki being in the commanders quarters, Hijikata became suspicious of her and told Saitou to keep an eye on her. No one knew why she was in the commanders quarters until the next day.

**A/N: That is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for taking so long to update. I will be starting a new story soon so keep your eyes open. Please review and bye!**


	7. Trouble and Mystery

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Even though I have planned out the next few chapters, I'm not really sure their that well written so I've tried to wait a while to collect my thoughts. Thank you to Gianti- Faith and OuttaGalaxy for reviewing the last chapter. From this chapter onward, I'm going to call Mizuki, Mizumi, as it is her real name after all. Once again I'm really sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy.**

The next day, Mizumi had regained her strength and was feeling much better. However, Mizumi noticed that Saitou was watching her as she could feel his presence near her were ever she was and while she was preparing breakfast she was finally fed up with his act.

"Saitou, I know that you're watching me. You can come out now.", Mizumi said clearly indicating that she was pissed.

Saitou appeared without a word and without hesitation, because an angry Mizumi was not good for his health as she could easily beat him without warning. He continued watching her as she and Chizuru finished preparing breakfast, wondering what she was doing last night. When breakfast was done and everyone was awake, everyone but Sannan had gathered to eat. Minutes later Hijikata asked Mizumi a question.

"What were you doing last night?"

"What do you mean?", Mizumi asked feinting innocence.

"You know what I mean. Why were you seen in the commanders quarters last night?", Hijikata asked seriously.

Everyone in the room was suddenly became suspicious of her, but just as Mizumi was going to answer, the door burst open.

"My arm has been healed!", cried Sannan joyfully causing everyone but Mizumi to be struck dumb on the spot.

'Since_ when did Sannan cry out joyfully and how was his arm healed?'_

That thought was replayed in their minds until they figured it out... although some people took more time than others. **(A/N: We all know who they are... ;P )**

Everyone instantly snapped their heads in Mizumi's direction in disbelief.

"So, you were there last night to heal Sannan's arm? How did you do it?", Kondou asked.

Mizumi lifted both hands up guiltily before putting them back down, "You caught me. I was there last night to heal him arm, but I won't tell you how until the time is right."

"Thank you, Mizumi!", Sannan exclaimed.

"Your welcome. Oh! I almost forgot to give you these.", Mizumi handed out white gems to the men.

The gems glowed different colours before attaching themselves to the hilt of the men's katana's.

"The gems chooses a spirit animal that reflects your personality and spirit. They will heighten your senses and help you in battle. They come out whenever you unsheathe your katana.", Mizumi said seriously.

"What about you, Mizumi?", asked Heisuke.

"I have two familiars, a kitten and a fox pup.", replied Mizumi, as Hijikata shuddered at the word kitten.

With that, breakfast ended, giving Mizumi the time to continue teaching Chizuru how to use her katana. Once Mizumi was satisfied that Chizuru's skills were good enough, they went to find Hijikata, who was in his room.

"Sorry to bother you, but may Chizuru be allowed to look for her father with me or a captain? I have taught her how to use her katana and I'm now confident in her skills.", Mizumi asked.

"Fine.", was Hijikata's reply, "You may go with Saitou and Okita when they go on patrol later."

Chizuru became overjoyed when Hijikata replied and thanked him and Mizumi for letting her go. So, later in the day when it was time for Saitou and Okita's patrol, Mizuki and Chizuru split up to cover more ground. Chizuru went with Okita while Mizuki went with Saitou.

For most of the patrol, Mizumi and Saitou barely spoke to each other and minded their own business when suddenly Mizumi sensed that her cousin was in danger and quickly ran off. Arriving at her destination, Mizumi blocked the attack meant for Chizuru, then left everything else for Okita to decide, as she returned to finish the patrol with Saitou.

"Where were you?", Saitou inquired, looking worried.

"I went to save Chizuru.", was Mizumi's short answer.

"How did you know?", inquired Saitou once more.

"We are family, that's how I know.", Mizumi said with a sigh.

"Oh. Okay.", Saitou resumed his duty and scanned the street for any signs of trouble.

They didn't say another word for the rest of the patrol. When the groups arrived back at headquarters, the captains, Mizumi and Chizuru, along with Yamazaki and Shimida were called for a meeting that involved a lot of scolding from Sannan mostly directed to Chizuru and Okita. The scolding was mostly about them compromising Shimida and Yamazaki's mission. Mizumi and Hijikata, when he came back , also took the blame, but the scolding finally ended when Yamazaki explained the situation.

"The mission wasn't going anywhere, and Okita just sped up the process."

"Fine. Now how was the interrogation?", Sannan asked Hijikata.

"Not good. He won't talk", Hijikata sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Here. Use this.", Mizumi tossed a small vial of pink liquid to the demon vice-commander.

"What is it?", he asked her.

"Use it on prisoner to find out.", Mizumi answered him.

So Hijikata went to interrogate the prisoner once again, and when he came back, the vial was empty and he looked less tense.

"So?", Mizumi asked with a smile.

"The Choshu are planning to burn down Kyoto on a windy day and kidnap the emperor.", Hijikata said seriously.

Everyone celebrated, glad that the vial worked, but Okita laughed at the idea the Choshu had planned.

"They must be crazy to think that! It must be a joke!" he exclaimed but the others thought otherwise.

The rest of the captains and Kondou were called and a second meeting started.

"They will either go to the Ikeda inn or the Shikoku inn.", explained Sannan.

He further explained, "Although the chances of them going to Ikeda inn is slim, we must not rule out that place because they use it the most. We will have to split up into two groups."

"But others might try to attack headquarters while it's least defended, so I say that there should be three groups.", remarked Hijikata.

Everyone agreed with Hijikata and so the three groups were chosen.

Hijikata went to Shikoku with less captains but more men and Kondou went to Ikeda with more captains but less men. Sadly, Sannan stayed at headquarters with Chizuru and Mizumi, while Yamazaki was the messenger for the groups and with that the men prepared for the night ahead.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did! We've finally got some progression in this story, yay for me! Please review and tell me what you think about my story or how I could improve it! I don't mind constructive criticism and enjoy receiving feedback from you. The prologue for my other story is almost completed so it will appear soon. Can anyone guess what the pink liquid is? Got to go now, bye! **


	8. Formidable Foes and A Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a very long time! I started high school this school year, I had a lot of homework and I just finished my classes science fair, not to mention that I'm going to start a Geo Film assignment that is worth 15% of my overall mark. But that doesn't give me an excuse to neglect this story, so I am deeply sorry for not updating for 2 months and I promise to make time during the Winter Break to update at least 2-3 times. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

When night fell upon Kyoto, Hijikata and Kondou parted their separate ways with their groups and gradually faded into the night, heading towards their destinations. Miyuki, Chizuru and Sannan stayed at headquarters in case anyone thought of attacking Shinsengumi headquarters while most of the troops were gone. Minutes pasted as the three of waited for news from Yamazaki or for Hijikata's group and Kondou's groups to return.

Finally, Yamazaki suddenly appeared beside Mizuki and Chizuru, causing Mizuki to smak him and nearly behead him with her right katana, but it stopped inches away from his head when she realized that it was Yamazaki and not an intruder.

"Sorry Yamazaki nii-san!", Mizuki exclaimed, sheathing her katana before helping Yamazaki, who was sweating profoundly, up.

"I have news.", said Yamazaki once he had composed himself, the right side of his face starting to bruise.

"Go on."

Sannan emerged from the shadows of the building, he had come to investigate the ruckus and had overheard Yamazaki talking to them.

"They are at Ikeda Inn."

"Okay. Then I will go help Kondou and you should take Chizuru with you. Don't you agree Sannan?, Mizuki suggested.

"I agree. Then I will watch over headquarters.", Sannan nodded his head.

"Okay, then I will see you later!"

Mizuki put on her shinsengumi haori spread her wings and took off into the night sky, heading towards the inn. Calling out Lyra and Starfire she entered the inn, sending Lyra to help others as she carved her way to Kondou.

"How is the situation Kondou-san?"

"It's fine down here Mizuki, but Okita and Heisuke went upstairs, they haven't come down since."

"Okay. I will go check on them."

Mizuki became very worried for the captains, as she could sense three oni, excluding Chizuru, in or near the inn. Mizuki met up with Chizuru at the stairs, and both females fought their way up the stairs to where Okita and Heisuke were fight two of the oni. Mizuki and Starfire went to help Okita as Chizuru and Moonlight went to help Heisuke.

Barging into the room, Mizuki saw Okita facing off an unfamiliar male oni, but Okita was gravely injured. The blond oni had delivered a well placed kick to Okita's chest, knocking him out and was about to finish him off when Mizuki quickly drew her katanas and deflected the blow.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?", snarled Mizuki, Starfire bared her teeth ready to strike at any moment.

"My name is Kazama Chikage. So there are two female oni here, eh? How interesting.", he smirked at Mizuki before retreating to the window and jumping out the window.

"I will be back for both of you."

With that Kazama and the other two oni disappeared. Taking one last glance at her surroundings, Mizuki placed her hands on Okita's chest before closing her eyes and checking for any injuries. There was nothing too serious so Mizuki patched up Okita's wounds and had Chizuru check up on Heisuke and patched him up too. Once the others arrived, they were surprised to find that they had already been checked and cared for, despite their unconscious state, so they gentility placed them on wooden boards before carrying them out of the building and towards Shisengumi headquarters. On the way back to headquarters however, Mizuki noticed that the citizens, were more afraid of them than before. Thinking nothing about it, Mizuki went to help Yamazaki with the injured and didn't rest until lunch then went to check on the two captains.

After the Ikeda inn incidence, Chizuru and Mizuki's search for Kodo became increasingly difficult as the citizens were extremely wary of the Shinsengumi. Chizuru was becoming more and more depressed from not being able to find Kodo.

One day, Shinpachi and Sano insisted that Mizuki and Chizuru go out on patrol with them, so they reluctantly agreed and split up to ask the citizens about Kodo. At the end of patrol, they met up to see if there was any information, but the results were the usual - nothing. Mizuki assured Chizuru that they would be able to find Kodo soon as they started heading back to headquarters.

Suddenly, Sano and Shipachi told their divisions to go on without them leaving the four of them behind. Confused, Mizuki and Chizuru followed Sano and Shinpachi in the other direction. When they arrived at their destination, Mizuki and Chizuru were surprised to see that they were at a parade.

"Wouldn't Hijikata be angry at us for staying out past patrols?", inquired Chizuru.

"No, he won't, because he asked us to bring both of you here.", Sano and Shinpachi said simultaneously.

"Thanks, we needed this!", exclaimed Mizuki before dragging Chizuru with her towards the parade to get a closer look.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Shinpachi and Sano exclaimed racing after them.

Laughing and smiling, they ran towards the bright lights of the lanterns. Little did they know this happiness won't last for long...

* * *

**A/N: I have finished this chapter! Although it isn't very long don't worry, I will update on Friday since I won't have any school! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, even though it's a filler for the next chapter. Sorry if I made any mistakes as it is my bedtime now and I'm tired from working on it since school ended (also the lack of sleep this week) and my mom is telling me to hurry up. The first chapter of my other story The Savior is currently being edited by my editor, my sister A. I hope you enjoyed it! See you on Friday!**


	9. Mizuki's Mysterious Past

**A/N: As promised, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

On the day of the Gion festival, everyone was excited for the upcoming night as they would be able to take the night off. When evening arrived, everyone dressed up in their best clothes and split up into groups or went to the festival by themselves. Mizuki had gone off by herself to look around, when she spotted Saito just leaving a weapons stall.

"Hey Saitou! Do you mind if I accompany you for the rest of the night until we get back to headquarters?", Mizuki asked as she caught up to Saitou and matched his pace.

Saitou shook his head, so the both of them continued walking down the path until they light from the lanterns faded and when they had reached an open field. Saito and Mizuki stopped in the middle of the field and gazed up at the sky admiring the twinkling stars that adorned the night sky.

"The sky looks especially pretty tonight, doesn't it?", Saitou asked giving one of his rare smiles to Mizuki.

"Yeah, it does.", said Mizuki as she smiled, mentally taking a snapshot of the memory of this night, and tucking next to her heart to cherish forever.

The warm mood that lit up the atmosphere suddenly diminished when Mizuki sensed a familiar feeling of dread in the area that was coming closer. Immediately standing up, Mizuki scanned their surroundings andsaw that they were surrounded by a horde of half oni and bandits that were slowly advancing upon them, lead by the one person that she hates the most, her brother.

"What is it?", asked Saitou, alert and on his feet.

"We're surrounded.", Mizuki muttered, summoning Lyra and Starfire.

"What are we going to do?", asked Saitou gravely, there is no way they would be able to survive.

"I'm going to face them by myself-", replied Mizuki sternly, but Saitou interrupted her.

"No, I am not leaving you by yourself."

"You are out of line, Saitou, this is a personal battle between me and my past. Now you are going back to headquarters with Lyra. No objections.", Mizuki was furious, her just had to appear at this time!

Saitou continued to protest against her decision so Mizuki had no choice but to knock him out to get him on Lyra's neck Then she placed her necklace around Lyra's neck for Chizuru.

Mizuki faced her brother and unsheathed her katanas, as Lyra, in one leap spread her wings and flew off to Shinsengumi headquarters carefully, so she won't accidentally drop Saitou and kill him. **(A/N: I'm sorry I just had to put this in! Don't kill me!)**

"It has been such a long time since I last saw you imouto-chan.", Seiji said, Starfire growled at the sound of his voice.

"Don't call me that! You lost that right because of your action 6 years ago!", Mizuki snapped angrily. **(A/N: Btw, Mizuki is 18 years old.)**

"Now, now Mizumi, we are still bound by blood are we not?", Seiji replied amusingly.

"My name is Mizuki now. What do you want Seiji?", Mizuki's patience was wearing out, _'He deserves to dies!'_.

"What made you think I wanted something Mizumi? Well, since you mentioned it, I want you to hand over it and Chizuru or you and those humans you call friends and family are going to die. Bring them forward men!", shouted Seiji.

Two figures were roughly shoved towards Mizuki, both people fell in front of Mizuki. Upon closer inspection, Mizuki noticed that it was her adopted parents!

"Don't worry, Starfire will bring you to safety.", Mizuki whispered and in a flash Starfire flew away with them on her back, only Mizuki was left.

"Why you-", Seiji turned red with fury.

"I'm not the same person from 6 years ago Seiji, I am wiser, stronger and I absolutely refuse to hand it or Chizuru over!", Mizuki turned into her oni form and gathered her strength and power, prepared to fight to her death.

"Have it your way Mizumi, you shall suffer the same fate as our parents did. Destroy her!"

The horde of half-oni and bandits swarmed towards her but at the last moment Mizuki shot straight up, her wings keeping her in the air. She gathered wind and ice magic on her blades and with one sweep of her katanas flurries of icicles and wind blades impaled or decapitated some her foes. But it was just the beginning of the battle, Mizuki knew that she couldn't run, now that the fate of Chizuru and countless others were in her hands...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyra and Starfire arrived at headquarters carrying the still unconscious Saitou and the parents, surprising Chizuru in the process. Quickly Chizuru went to get the others and soon Saitou and the parents were put in their rooms to rest. Everyone was in Saitou's room waiting for him to wake up when suddenly he did!

"Mizuki!", he shouted bolting up to a sitting position.

Instantly everyone swarmed him, Yamazaki was the first to speak.

"What happened? Where is Mizuki?", asked Yamakazi frantically as grabbed Saitou by the shoulders and shook him.

"Stop it Yamazaki, your going to make him vomit!", Chizuru exclaimed as Saitou was visibly turning a light shade of green.

"Oh, Sorry.", Yamazaki let go of Saitou and he gradually got over vomitting.

"...Where should I start?", Saitou said.

Suddenly Lyra and Starfire, in their normal, cute forms, appeared at the doorway whining and scratching at the door begging to be let in. When Chizuru opened the door, both familiars entered, but they were in bad shape. Before they disappeared however, Lyra dropped Mizuki's locket in Chizuru's hand.

"How about before she knocked you unconscious?", Hijikata asked.

"Okay. We were surrounded by enemies and there were too many of them to count. So I asked about what we should do but she told me that she was going to deal with the enemies by herself because it was personal, regarding her past. I tried to protest and the next thing I know, I'm here in this room.", Saitou explained.

"Yamazaki, do you know anything about her past?", everyone looked expectantly at Yamazaki.

"No, but when we took her in 6 years ago, she was covered in blood and was scared of sudden movements and loud sounds. Then she would disappear for hours and come back better, we even found out that she was freakishly good with weapons and she could even fly. After that, I came here and I haven't seen her since until now.", Yamazaki informed them of all he knew about Mizuki.

"Hey guys! I think I know where she is!", Chizuru shouted excitedly, a beam of silver light could be seen emerging from necklace, it pointed in a certain direction.

_'Hold on, we're coming to find you!'_, everyone thought as they ran in the direction of the beam of silver light.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally done this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	10. The Past Revealed

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thank you to Gianti-Faith for reviewin! I shall try my best to include more fluff between Mizuki and Saito but Seiji's defeat will have to be later in the story. Tell me about what you think about this chapter. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Mizuki was exhausted as flying and the frequent use of her magic combined with her katanas was zapping away from her strength. She had tried many tactics to try to kill off Seiji's large army of humans and half oni, such as bombarding them with her wind and ice magic, cutting them down while swooping down on the enemy and now she was on her last tactic, she was going to lead them off a cliff. The cliff she was headed toward lead to a treacherous river full of jagged rocks and no way out.

_'I hope this works.'_, Mizuki prayed, as she got closer and closer to the cliff.

Dodging the obstacles and arrows whizzing past her, Mizuki finally reached her destination flying past the cliff to the other side causing some of her enemies plunging into the river or onto the jagged rocks below. She also toppled one or two trees to push more of Seiji's army over the cliff feeling little remorse, after all they were trying to end her life, but she also pitied them a bit for being tricked by her brother. Then Seiji, knowing that it was fruitless to sit back and watch as Mizuki easily took out his men, ordered them to retreat, saving them for future uses.

_'Why did I even hire these idiots in the first place?'_, Seiji thought, _'I should've just relied on myself in the first place, I would've gotten the job done faster these goofs.'_.

He notched a poison tipped arrow to his bow then aimed and shot the arrow hitting Mizuki's left shoulder, then quickly released another striking her right wing. He gleefully smiled as he watched Mizuki lose control and slowly fall from the sky towards the river below. Suddenly a group of 13 people clad in black appeared zooming in from the right, the person leading the group swiftly catching Mizuki bridal style and moving her away from danger.

_'Tsk! I thought I had already taken care of all the knights, this was not part of the plan!'_, raged Seiji in his mind.

He had indeed obliterated all obstacles in his way of his victory, but something must have gone wrong, a miscalculation of some sort, but he didn't have the time to think about it, he had to create a new and better plan for next time.

* * *

After bringing Mizuki away from Seiji, the 13 people stopped and set her down to treat her wounds.

"I will tend to hime-sama's wounds."

"We'll go scout the perimeter."

"I will help tend to hime-sama's wounds as well"

Soon everyone had a job and dispersed to their various locations, except for the leader of the group as he sat on a log and worried over Mizuki. He was also waiting for reports from the rest of the group. Seconds later, one of the people on patrol leaped down from the tree.

"Sir, we spotted a group lead by Chizuru-sama and Mizuki's adopted brother. What shall we do?"

"Let them do what they what, but keep eyes on them."

"Understood!", she disappeared back into the trees.

* * *

Chizuru had so far lead the Shinsengumi on the right path as destruction littered the area around them, clearly the indication that there was a huge battle, but then suddenly the beam of light pointed in a different direction, away from the path of destructiThe on. They ran towards the direction the light pointed them towards and was finally rewarded for their tiring search. They saw Mizuki just a few meters away from them, being carried by what appeared to be the leader of the group. Wary of the mysterious group, the Shinsengumi drew their katanas and took a protective stance around Chizuru.

"Who are you people and what have you done to Mizuki?", Hijikata shouted.

The group of people stopped walking and formed a line facing the Shinsengumi with the person carrying Mizuki in the middle.

"We have done nothing but tend to her wounds. As for our identity, it will be revealed when the time is right.", the leader responded calmly, "But for now, Mizki-sama needs rest.".

"O-Okay. Our headquarters is this way."

Although dumbstruck by the formal language the leader used, the Shinsengumi and Chizuru still managed to lead them back to headquarters. When they arrived back at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Mizuki was put in a room, as the parents were currently occupying her room and the group knelt by her bedside waiting for her to wake up.

The next day in the evening, Mizuki woke up. The news spread like wildfire from the mysterious people to the commanders and captains of the Shinsengumi. Chizuru was the one who found out that Mizuki had woken up, when she spotted Mizuki trying to get out of bed.

"Mizuki, you're awake!", everyone exclaimed, Yamazaki then moved Mizuki's futon against the wall so that she could sit up.

The Baka trio tried to go and hug Mizuki but was deflected by the mysterious people, and then Hijikata scolded them about how Mizuki is still recuperating and needs her space.

"How are you feeling?", Hijikata and the leader asked.

"I'm feeling fine but just a bit tired. Thanks for finding me.", Mizuki replied with a yawn.

"Do you mind if I asked you some questions?", Hijikata asked with a serious tone.

"No, I don't mind at all, ask away", said Mizuki.

"So, do you know who the person that lead the attack on you was?", Hijikata asked.

"Yes, it was Seiji, the person that used to be my brother.", gasps were heard as Mizuki finished her sentence, her voice sounded cold and dark.

"What does he have to do with your past that you would go as far as giving up your life for?", Hijikata asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't-", Mizuki raised her hand, preventing the leader of the group from saying anything else.

"I can handle it, no need to object.", Mizuki looked intensely at him, as he lowered his head.

"As you wish, Mizuki-sama.", he took a step back.

"To sum it up, 6 years ago, Seiji rounded up an army and waged an ambush against my family, because he wanted to become head of clan. Everyone tried to protect us and their families, but there were too many enemies so my parents decided to round up the rest of the children and sent us though a portal to a safe place, there were 20 of us then and now only 14 of us remain.", pain and sorrow was shown on her face as she answered Hijikata's question.

"So they are...", Kondou said as he trailed off lost in his thoughts.

"Yes. They are some of the others who were with me.", Mizuki said nodding her head at the 13 people.

One by one they took off their mask revealing 6 girls and 7 guys, then they dropped down on one knee before Mizuki and placed their right fist on their heart, their head bowed.

"Sakura, Rin, Kazumi, Kira, Aria, Yukino, Ren, Ryo, Natsume, Tsubaki, Kaname, Ichijo, Tsubasa, reporting for duty!", they shouted in unison.

* * *

**A/N: What an interesting ending to the chapter! I just love writing because I can be as creative as I want. Well this is all for now, but be sure to check my other story as my sister promises to give you an extra long chapter when she finishes editing it. Bye!**


	11. Saitou and Mizuki?

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I have a lot on my plate now and I also have exams coming up. However, I'm so happy that this fan fiction has finally reached the double digits! So on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Sakura, Rin, Kazumi, Kira, Aria, Yukino, Ren, Ryo, Natsume, Tsubaki, Kaname, Ichijo, Tsubasa, reporting for duty!", they shouted in unison.

The room fell silent... The Shinsengumi and Chizuru were shocked, they couldn't wrap their heads around the situation, _'Mizuki was their leader?!'. _Hijikata cleared his throat capturing everyones atention.

"Mizuki can you explain this situation?"

"Of course, these people are actually the children of my parents guards, so they felt the need to follow in their father's footsteps and the result was they sort of became my guards... Sorry for with holding this information!", Mizuki exclaimed a regretful look on her face.

Mizuki thought that the Shinsengumi was going to be angry at her, after all she was entrusted with their trust and yet she hadn't been completely truthful to them.

"It's okay, Mizuki! We don't blame you, after all you must have a reason to with hold this from us. We won't push you to tell us, you can tell us when you feel like it.", Kondou said.

"Yeah!", the everyone exclaimed while Saitou gave a nod, they all agreed with Kondou.

Mizuki took a deep breath, pondering over whether she should tell them who she really was. Looking over to Tsubasa, he gave a slight nod, the secret was going to have to come out sooner or later.

"I will tell you our secret. I won't blame any of you for hating us... We, including Chizuru, are oni.", Mizuki closed her eyes, her face solemn.

The room once again fell silent, the Shinsengumi felt different emotions and were deep in thought. Saitou had already made up his mind, he didn't hate Mizuki, in fact he likes her more than he admits and the others could also be trusted because he trusts Mizuki. Soon the others felt the same way, accepting what Mizuki and the others were. Minutes past and no one said anything, so Tsubasa spoke up remembering something important.

"Mizuki-sama, now that Seiji has found you, we suggest that you and Chizuru go to the hideout to keep everyone safe."

"Thanks for your suggestion, but I refuse, Seiji knows about them. Chizuru?", Mizuki looked at Chizuru for her opinion.

"Um... I want to stay, too.", Chizuru said with a determined look on her face.

"Wait, the them your referring to doesn't means us... right?", Heisuke asked out loud.

"Unfortunately, he threatened to kill you guys, too. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. If I had left earlier...", Mizuki frowned saying the last part in a whisper, only Saitou could make out what she said.

"Nonsense! You have helped us a lot... and I happen to enjoy your company...", Saitou turned away as a his cheeks burned red and pulled up his scarf in a *cough cough* rather poor attempt to hide his face from the others.

Everyone was in shock. Saitou the most calm and composed captain of them all now looked like he was having a major meltdown. Mizuki's heart sped up and flustered, she ran out the door to calm herself down, her guards quickly followed. Yamazaki left too, glaring at Saitou, no one had even suspected that Saitou and Mizuki were falling for each other!

"Wha...", was all that everyone could muster, their minds were spinning.

They turned in unison to face Saitou expectantly, looking for answers.

"Shut up.", Saitou cheeks held a faint rosy colour. **(A/N: Poor guy he just can't get a break can he. It's just one problem after another. *sigh*)**

No one said another word. Suddenly one of the soldiers arrived with a message for Kondou. The message contained a claim from the Aizo clan, for the Shinsengumi to join the front to help suppress the Choshu. Everyone snapped back into reality and Kondou quickly took charge, arranging a meeting and sending Inoue to find Mizuki and the rest.

When Mizuki, Yamazaki and her guards entered the meeting room, hushed whispers erupted from the soldiers as to who the 13 mysterious people were, they had once again covered their faces from sight.

"Ahem... I would like to introduce Mizuki's troop. Mizuki is a captain from now on.", Kondou explained to the soldiers, shortly after the meeting started.

Everyone was excited to be going be fighting in the front, but others, namely Heisuke and Souji were staying behind, because of their injuries. Sannan was also staying but he didn't mind much because he was almost back at his peak performance, and would be joining the next battle, thanks to Mizuki. Mizuki had also made three people stay behind as well.

"Chizuru do you want to go with us?" Hijikata asked out of the blue.

"Me?", Chizuru looked confused.

"You might be useful to help pass messages and to tend to the injured.", Hijikata explained.

"...Okay!", Chizuru said after she thought about it for a while.

"Do your best for us!", Heisuke said.

"Yes!", Chizuru exclaimed with determination.

"Remember that you aren't there to play.", Sannan warned, Chizuru nodded her head.

"Let's do our best!", exclaimed Shinpachi.

"Yeah!", the soldiers were pumped up and ready.

With that, they got ready to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I ran into a couple writers block when writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm also writing a new story called, The Curse. I hope you read it! **

***Important Note: I won't be updating any more stories until Februrary, except the first chapter of The Curse and maybe The Savior as well. I'm sorry for not updating The Savior for a long time, I'll make sure that my sister finishes editing the chapter soon!**


	12. Kazama and His Cronies

**A/N: Happy first birthday, Winged Hope! Yes, it has been a year since I first started this story and I am so happy with my accomplishments! Thank you all for your patience and support through the first year of Winged Hope, and I hope you continue to support my stories! Thanks to nafeesa321 for her review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout their entire journey, Saitou and Mizuki ignored each other, remembering what had happened earlier that day. Every time they got with in 6 inches of each other they would instantly move away from each other, causing the soldiers to become confused as to why it was happening. They finally reached their destination.

"We are the Shinsengumi. We have come to help defend Kyoto on the orders of the Aizu clan.", Kondou said.

"Orders?" The head of the compound scoffed, "We have not received such information. Leave."

"But we have a written letter.", Kondou protested adamantly.

"I don't care, even with a written letter our answer remains the same. We have no need for the Wolves of Mibu here."

"Fine, move out!"

The Shinsengumi marched away, the sun beating down on them as the went to another compound.

"How horrible!", Chizuru gasped in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. We're used to this treatment.", Sano said to her.

After many excruciating hours under the sun it, was finally dusk, the Shinsengumi setting up camp by the riverside just outside of Kyoto to the join the other back-up groups in the last rays of light.

"Hey, Chizuru if your tired, you can sleep on my lap.", Sano said.

"N-No, I'll be fine.", Chizuru stammered blushing lightly, scurrying over to where the girls were.

Mizuki and her guards set up camp just a couple meters from where the Shinsengumi were camped. They were on high alert for Seiji as he could appear at any time.

"Mizuki, about earlier...", Saitou walked up to Mizuki as she gazed out in the distance towards Kyoto.

"What?", Mizuki was facing away from him.

"About earlier, I'msorrythatIembaressedyou,butIreallylikeyouandIhopeyoufeelthesamewayaboutme.", Saitou said hurriedly, his face was tomato red by the time he finished speaking.

Mizuki's hand covered her mouth, as her shoulders shook, tears threatening to escape.

"Mizuki are you okay?", he put his hand on her shoulder, looking very concerned and confused.

.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

_'She was laughing?'_, Saitou felt quite hurt.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that you don't normally act this way.", Mizuki giggled.

"O-Oh...", Saitou felt quite embarrassed.

"Mizuki-sama!", called Kira waving her hand to go over to where the girls were seated.

"Okay!", Mizuki headed to where they were, stopping for a moment to look back at Saitou.

"Oh, and for the record, I like you too, Saito.", Mizuki winked flirtatiously at him with a smile, before setting off towards the other girls once more.

Saitou was speechless, and watched her walk walk away with a dazed, lovestruck expression on his face.

"Nee~ Saitou.", Souji as he nudged said person with his elbow and brought him back to reality. "You have quite the hots for her don't you~"

Saitou scowled, shouting, "Shut up!".

* * *

\- Over to the girls -

The girls had been talking about boys for a while now and they had finally reached the dreaded question.

"Hey, Mizuki. You love Saitou don't you?", Sakura asked as the other girls leaned in, because this was going to be good.

"Shut up!"

"But we know you do! Just as much as Chizuru loves Hijikata of course!", a few of the girls were snickering now as Chizuru panicked.

"W- What?! Please don't drag me into this too!", cried Chizuru.

All the girls laughed.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Tsubasa was listening in on their conversation, a look of jealousy written on his face. He too loved Mizuki, but unfortunately as her guard, he was forbidden from expressing his feelings to her. All he could do now was to judge Saitou on whether he was good enough for Mizuki.

* * *

*Sneeze*

"Are you okay Saitou?", Inoue asked.

"Ah, yeah.", Saitou's gaze went towards the group of girls.

"Ah-choo!"

"Are you okay Hijikata?", Kondou asked his friend.

_'What are the girls talking about?'_, Saitou wondered.

* * *

*boom*

Everyone woke up startled.

"Let's go!", the Shinsengumi rushed towards Kyoto.

"Wait! We have to wait for orders!", the leader of the Aizu reinforcements shouted, Hijikata looked back at them.

"Screw orders! If you have pride in what you do, then you would ignore orders and just go!", the Shinsengumi went on.

"Follow them!", the leader rushed after them.

At the scene of where the Choushuu hit first, the Aizu and the Shinsengumi were cleaning up the site.

"Earlier this morning, the Choushuu that headed towards Hamaguri gate had retreated rather than face the Aizu and Satsuma force.", Saitou had talked to some of the Aizu soldiers.

"So the Satsuma are helping the Aizu?", Hijikata looked amused.

"Hijikata, it seems that some of the Choushuu guys are still at the 5th gate.", Sano reported.

"What?", Hijikata looked confused.

"Commander, the rebels who are assisted with the attack on the Imperal Palace are headed towards Mount Tenno.", Yamazaki appeared with yet another piece of news.

"What do we do, Toshi?", Kondou asked.

Hijikata smiled, "Harada lead some troops to 5th gate to pursuit the Choushuu remnants. Saitou and Yamazaki, handle the reconnaissance, provide defence at Hamaguri gate as planned. And Commander, I have a great job for you, there are remnants of a defeated army headed for Mount Tenno. They might destroy a city to take revenge, so we will have to leave the city to take care of them. You are the only one who can get permission to do that. Gen will go with him to keep him from going on a rampage."

Everyone agreed and separated, leaving in separate directions. While Hijikata was talking Mizuki gave glances directed to Tsubasa, Sakura, Ren, Rin, Kazumi and Ryo, they were to go with Saito, Yamazaki, Harada, Kondou and Inoue

* * *

\- Saitou, Yamazaki, Tsubasa and Sakura -

"As the Shinsengumi we have to greet the Aizu's commander.", Saitou said.

"I'll do that. The upper ranks are in to much turmoil to appreciate our help.", Yamazaki suggested.

"Okay, then.", Saitou, Tsubasa and the troop ran towards Hamaguri gate, leaving Yamazaki and Sakura.

\- Hamaguri gate -

The Saitou, Tsubasa and his troops arrived at their location mood was tense as the two clans fought over the gate.

"Leave! We the Aizu clan will defend the gate!"

"Are you retarded? The Satsuma will defend it!"

"What?"

"So the two parties are fighting for merits. How stupid.", Saitou said, the Satsuma leader noticed them.

"So you asked for the Shinsengumi. That shows that you Aizu are a bunch of cowards. You can't fight without the help of ronin?", he laughed causing some of the Shinsengumi troops to get angry.

"Don't pay attention to them, just focus on carrying out you task.", Saitou calmed then down.

"Are you insulting the Aizu?", the Aizu leader drew his blade, when a red headed man appeared.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, _'So it's him, what is he doing here?'_.

"You're taking us on, you bastard!", the leader charged at him.

Saitou stopped him, "Stop. The difference in your skill is too great."

Saitou and the red headed man glared at each other.

"I apologize for hurting your friend. My name is Amagiri Kyuuju.", he turned around left, the Satsuma troops left as well.

* * *

\- Sano ,Ren and Rin -

A canon was fired at the Choushuu killing some of them, however there were too many Choushuu guys. Just as one of them got too close, a spear hit the guy in the chest causing the rest of Choushuu to stop in their place.

"It's the Shinsengumi...", one of the Choushuu gulped. **(A/N: No shit Sherlock! What other group has a spear wielding man?)**

"You guys will have to go through me to break into the Imperial Palace!", Sano did two spear twirls before pointing it at them causing them to retreat.

"Go!", the Aizu leader yelled, and Aizu soldiers ran after the Choushuu.

*Bang*

A bullet was shot at the Aizu soldiers killing one of them.

"What's this? All of you lost your guts after one shot? You should be honored that I'm playing with you.", a blue haired man stood between the Aizu and Choushuu.

"I'll pass, you're a coward to be using firearms.", Sano walked to the front of the Aizu soldiers, pointing his spear at the mysterious man.

A fight ensued but was cut short.

"My name is Shiranui Kyo. State your name.", he demanded.

"I'm the captain of the Shinsengumi's tenth squad, Harada Sanosuke."

"Remember my face for the next time we meet you will die.", with that Shiranui escaped over the wall.

* * *

\- Hijikata, Shinpachi, Mizuki, Chizuru, Tsubaki, Kaname and Ichijo -

Hijikata, Shinpachi, Mizuki, Chizuru, Tsubaki, Kaname, Ichijo and some troops arrived at a bridge where a blond haired man was leaning against the railing of the bridge. Suddenly the blond haired man stood and faced them, it seemed that he intended to block them.

'It's Kazama!', Mizuki recognized him from the Ikeda inn incident.

One of the Shinsengumi's soldiers charged at Kazama but Kazama disarmed him and made a cut on his arm.

"Are you okay?", Shinpachi and Chizuru rushed to the guys side and tended to his wounds.

"He is from the Ikeda incident, he injured Souji.", Mizuki whispered to Hijikata.

"Oh?", Hijikata was amused.

"Oh, you're the Shinsengumi. Here to gain merits again? You countryside samurai really lack skill, but then again you aren't even samurai.", Kazama insulted.

"Did you show you great skill at Ikeda? Your insults are rather dull.", Hijikata said.

"I have heard about some skilled ronin, but the rumours were false. Okita was quite an incompetent swordsman.", Kazama smirked.

"Why you!", Shinpachi stood up, the others also drew their katanas.

"Stop! Have you forgotten your mission?", Hijikata said, Shinpachi smiled.

"Then I take charge of the unit for now. Let's go!"

"Okay!", Shinpachi and the soldiers headed on for Mount Tenno, leaving behind Hijikata, Chizuru, Mizuki, Tsubaki, Kaname,Ichijo and the unconsious wounded guy.

"Oops...", Hijikata swung his blade at Kazama when he wasn't looking.

"Pay attention! This is a serious fight... Unless you want to die easily.", Kazama scoffed.

"You're really good with words, however you aren't skilled enough to kill me. Yukimiura-hime and her guards might be able to kill me, and also her brother if he had his powers, but you possibly can't."

"So Seiji visited you, huh? Did you accept his proposal?", Mizuki asked.

"Yes, and no, I don't care about your family feud... Unless you or your cousin there married me.", Mizuki and her guards drew their weapons.

"That won't be happening.", Mizuki, Tsubaki, Kaname and Ichijo went over to Chizuru's side as the battle between Hijikata and Kazama started.

At one point in the battle Kazama was disarmed, but the katana headed towards Chizuru. Chizuru covered the wounded man with herself, but at the last moment Mizuki unfurled her wings protecting them, the katana to cut into her left wing.

'Interesting.', Kazama thought as he looked at Mizuki's blood stained wing.

Mizuki pulled out the katana just as Amagiri appeared and gave it to him.

"Kazama. We work for Satsuma, so we have no reason to fight with the Shinsengumi.", the two men shortly left.

"Are you okay?", Hijikata, Chizuru, Tsubaki, Kaname and Ichijo asked Mizuki.

"Yeah, my wound healed already.", Mizuki retracted her wings after washing away the blood.

The group of seven went after Shinpachi's group and by sunset they ran into Shinpachi's group.

"We were too late, they had already committed senpuku.", Shinpachi said.

"Oh.", Hijikata looked disappointed.

"Look! Kyoto is burning up!", one of the soldiers said.

Everyone immediately headed back to Kyoto.

* * *

\- Shinsengumi Headquarters -

Everyone arrived back safely, but a secret emergency meeting was put in place.

"What is it, Sannan?", Hijikata asked.

"Aria is gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually can't believe that I wrote 2,000+ words for this chapter! Thanks for all of your support, and have a Happy Chinese New Year! Btw, my sister helped with the confession and the girl's talk.**


	13. Kodo and a Mysterious Door

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thanks to Mizuna Kurenagi for reviewing, a part of your review really stuck with me and so I dedicate the ending to you! Also I'm doing Romeo and Juliet in English Class now, *crying* (T-T)! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

_\- Recap -_

_"Aria is gone!"_

_\- End Recap -_

"What?! How?!", the Shinsengumi and Chizuru exclaimed, Mizuki and the guards were calm.

"I don't know, she just disappeared.", Sannan said.

"What do you think of this, Mizuki?", Kondou asked.

"Well, she could have been kidnapped by Seiji, but there would have been a struggle, so that place is the only other option.", Muzuki replied.

"What it the place you're referring to?", Hijikata asked.

"I would tell you... However, it's easier to show you.", Mizuki smiled.

"What about Seiji?", Tsubasa asked worryingly.

"Well, the Shinsengumi and my cousin will go first with you, Ren and Rin, then the rest of you will go. I'll be the last one to leave so if Seiji appears I can stop him from entering.", Mizuki explained.

"I'll stay with you.", Saitou volunteered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. I will meet all of you on the other side, then."

With that Mizuki waved her hand and a hole appeared in the wall, revealing a sunny meadow on the other side.

"Wow!", the Shinsengumi and Chizuru exclaimed.

One by one everyone went through the portal, Mizuki entering last and closing the portal behind her.

"Welcome to the Hideout.", Mizuki gestured to the large, grand fortress looking structure, all of the Shinsengumi's jaws dropped right to ground while Chizuru looked like a frozen statue with wide eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you around.", Mizuki snapped her fingers to get their attention, then walked towards the fortress.

Mizuki arrived at the doors to the building and pushed the gates open with both of her hands, revealing... a couple hundred men and women in the centre of the large courtyard.

"WELCOME BACK, MIZUKI-SAMA!", they all shouted in unison, dropping on one knee with their right fist over their heart, Aria was in front of group.

"Rise.", everyone stood up at attention.

"As you all know, Seiji has appeared again so patrols are to be doubled and changed, we don't want anyone in or out. Training will also be more intense from now on. On a second note I would like to introduce my cousin Chizuru and the Shinsengumi. Not a hand is to be laid on them unless it is for training purposes only. If I or any of the leaders of the divisions catch you laying a hand on them out of training, the consequences will be sever. Do you all understand?", Mizuki ordered.

"Understood!", all of the men and women shouted.

"Good. Now welcome Chizuru and the Shinsengumi!", Mizuki said, gesturing to Chizuru and the Shinsengumi who had retreated to a safe distance away to save their bleeding ears.

They reluctantly made their way to where Mizuki was.

"Welcome and greetings to the esteemed friends and family of Mizuki-sama!", they all bowed.

The Shinsengumi bowed back, "Greetings to all of you, too!"

After that, Mizuki dismissed them, half of the guards also left to help with patrols and training.

"Okay, before we start, does anyone have anything they want to do in particular?", everyone shook their heads.

"Then to make the tour simpler, I think the captains should go to the training area, Yamazaki and Chizuru should go to the Medical area and Kondou, Hijikata, and Sannan will come with me to the main building.", everyone agreed and so they split up.

* * *

\- Training Room -

"Attention! The captains of the Shinsengumi will be joining us today! Let's show them the ropes, now shall we?", Tsubasa barked out to the group of men and women stretching in the centre of the training area.

"Yes, sir!", all of them began to run around the track in the large yard.

"Go and join them, as for now, you will all be treated as one of them. There will be no ", Tsubasa told them.

Nodding, the Shinsengumi captains started running as well.

"Good! After you've done 100 laps, go take a drink before hitting the training stations!", all of the men groaned.

_'It was going to be a long day...'_

* * *

\- Medical Centre -

Sakura and Natsume lead, Chizuru and Yamazaki to a large building to the east of the courtyard, and facing the training area to the west of the courtyard.

"Welcome to the Medical wing!", Sakura exclaimed.

"But it doesn't look like a medical wing, it looks more like a three story house.", Chizuru said shyly.

"Yeah, however compared to the Main building over there, this building seems like a rock!", Natsume gestured towards the north.

"Let's go in.", Sakura opened the door.

Inside the Medical wing there were two floors, the first was to house the injured the second housed the critically ingured and also acted as a surgical room.

* * *

\- Main Building -

Aria, Mizuki and the commanders entered the grand building.

"Just to let you know, you shouldn't go opening any door on the first and second floors as they are reserved for the many warriors and their families. The third floor is only for the elite and special guests, such as yourselves.", Mizuki said as they slowly made their way to the forth floor.

"Finally the forth floor is where our secret operations are held, and so the whole building is surrounded by an invisible barrier to keep out the unwanted guests.", Mizuki and the rest emerged on the forth floor.

They walked down a short hallway, but suddenly a bang was heard from a room just ahead of them, Mizuki scowled.

"What was that?", Hijikata asked warily.

"Oh it's nothing, I deal with that later.", Mizuki gave a long glance at the door as they passed by the room.

Finally the reached at the end of the hall, stopping at a double door. Mizuki opened the doors, revealing a lab and an office. The lab took up half of the room while the office occupied the other half.

"Let's go into the office.", Mizuki said steering away the curious commanders away from the lab.

"Well to get this over with, we too are looking for Kodo. He is a dangerous man to have around and thus he has to be killed. It was foolish of the leader of Aizu to trust Kodo, but on an other note, our spies just may have found him. We have narrowed his hideout to three places and our spies are discreetly keeping an eye on those places. It wasn't an easy task as Kodo is a master of deception and evasion, we can't get our hopes up yet.", Mizuki said gesturing for them to take a seat at the table, facing her.

"Y-You did?", Kondou asked, they had been trying to find him for many months now.

"Of course, the places of interest are-"

Suddenly another loud bang was heard, interrupting their conversation, only this time the sound was heard throughout the entire fortress causing everyone to stop what they were doing and immediately rush to their rooms and locking the doors. Mizuki and Aria as well as the other guards rushed to the mysterious door, the captain, commanders, Yamazaki and Chizuru following them. They barged into the room revealing a chained glass jar containing what seemed to be coloured fire, cracks were rapidly spreading across the glass and chains.

*Smash*

Just as Saitou entered the room, the coloured fire burst through the glass and chains as if it was possessed, speeding towards the oblivious purple-haired captain. The coloured fire slammed into Saitou's chest, the force rendering him unconscious.

"SAITOU!"

* * *

**A/N: What was the coloured fire? What will become of the purple-haired bishie captain? Find out next time in the next chapter of Winged hope! Coming soon to a store near you.**

***Note: Something amusing happened as I was writing this! So I didn't really know how to spell bishie when I was writing "the purple-haired bishie captain", so I searched up bishie anime on google since I wanted to make sure that it actually shows bishie character and the first thing I see is Saitou! **

**So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, bye!**


	14. An Ancient Legend

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! The Savior is updating for sure this month, sorry for the huge delay! Well, here's the chapter! ^-^**

* * *

"SAITOU!"

All of the Shinsengumi and Chizuru had horrified looks on their face, while the guards had surprised looks on their faces, however Mizuki had sank to the ground, crying silently with a hand covering her mouth.

"What's going on?", Hijikata asked but with no avail as no one answered.

"Could it be?", Mizuki muttered softly a dazed look on her face.

"Mizuki?", Hijikata asked shaking her lightly snapping her out of her daze.

"!", Mizuki looked at Hijikata.

"What's happening?", Hijikata asked again wording it differently this time.

"Oh. Well It's really hard to explain to you, but I'll try my best", Mizuki stood up, telling Tsubasa and Sakura to put Saitou in the room before gesturing everyone to enter the room.

Everyone seated themselves facing Mizuki, who was seated at the front of the room, lovingly stroking Saitou's head which was resting in her lap.

'Eh!', most of the Shinsengumi and Chizuru were shocked speechless, while Yamazaki glared disapprovingly at the scene.

"Do you believe in reincarnation and in fate?", Mizuki asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Um... Well...", the Shinsengumi and Chizuru racked their heads trying to find an answer.

"It's okay. Everyone has the same reaction when they are asked this question.", Mizuki said.

"What does the question have to do with this situation?", Souji asked.

"It has everything to do with this situation. Now let me tell you the an ancient legend. This legend that is only known to the Yukimiura clan and has been passed down from generation to generation of the Yukimiura clan since millennia ago. This legend has everything to do with my and Saitou's past selves.", Mizuki then transformed into her oni form, she had white-blue hair and silvery gold eyes and was wearing a white, gold and silver kimono.

"Well...", Mizuki started telling them the legend.

_\- Legend of the Fated Lovers -_

_In ancient times, our ancestor, the female heir to the Yukimiura clan, meet a human man when she was venturing in the forests around her hidden village. Intrigued by the human, they promised to meet each other at the same spot every day. Over time, they gradually fell deeply for each other and so the she tells the man that she is an oni, but the man didn't care. One day, the man doesn't appear to meet her, so the female oni uses her senses to find him at a secluded house at the edge of the forest, and discovers that he has caught a deadly virus that is slowly killing him. She goes to visit him everyday and takes care of him, but a week later she goes to his house to find that he had taken a turn for the worst overnight and had died, leaving behind a ring clutched in his fist, the word "Eternity" carved in it. The woman morning the loss of her beloved, would rather die with the man than live her entire life knowing that the person she loves is is dead. The fates so moved from her cries, appears in front of her and gives her a single wish. The woman knew that she couldn't bring him back, so she wishes for her to be able to be with her lover once again in the future, no matter who they are, what they are/look like or how long it takes for them to meet again. The fates were so impressed with how dearly the female oni regarded the human, granted her wish but, told her that although she will be reborn as an oni, since she is an oni, with her memories, her lover, as a human will be reborn as a human without his memories. They then gave her a coloured flame in a glass jar, telling her that when they are reborn again and when the time is right, the coloured flame will restore his memories and make him an oni, so that they will never be separated again. However in the wrong hands, the coloured flame will cause destruction and misery, so the fates warn the woman to keep the coloured flame safe and hide it until the time is right. It is said that when the two lovers are reincarnated and reunited, all those on their side will be prosperous and have good fortune._

"So?", Souji asked with a bored expression.

"Wait, so Mizuki you're the reincarnation of your ancestor, right?", Chizuru suddenly asked.

"Correct.", Mizuki nodded her head.

"Ehhh!?", the baka trio and Souji yelled in shock.

"T-Then...", they looked at Saitou.

"Yes.", Mizuki already knew their question.

Suddenly an intense aura filled the room and a light burst from Saitou's chest as he floated in the air.

"!", everyone stared at Saitou's body and a couple minutes later he floated back down to the ground as the light vanished.

Everyone slowly approached Saitou, wary of what might happen next.

"What's happening?", Hijikata asked Mizuki.

"He is merging with the coloured flame. He will wake up soon.", Mizuki replied.

Seconds after she said that, Saitou moved a little and slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I have to focus on my academics as my Math mark is not so great and my mom has high expectations for my Math mark. However The Savior will start updating again, but I'm also going to start an Inuyasha story. I don't know what it's going to be called, so yeah. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14 filler important AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I've been volunteering non stop since the start of the summer and only now do I get a week of break. ****Thanks to Mizuna Kurenagi for all of your replies for my chapters and to all of you who support this story! This chapter will be cut short as I did for The Savior since I would like to start on a clean slate. Without further ado, I present this filler! **

* * *

Saitou blinked his eyes a couple time adjusting to the dimly lit room before setting his eyes on Mizuki, a warm smile lit up on his face as he cupped her cheek with his right hand. Everyone promptly left the room to give them some privacy.

"Kimitsuki...", he muttered, Mizuki/Kimitsuki smiled as she affectionately placed her left hand over his as tears appeared on her face.

"I missed you, Renji.", Mizuki/Kimitsuki said shakily.

The both of them talked for what seemed to be hours before exiting the room to join the others in the training area.

"How's Saitou?", everyone asked with concern written on their faces.

"He's fine. Although I have to place a seal on his demon side first.", Mizuki replied.

"Why?", Kondou and Hijikata asked.

"It's just a precaution as his power is unstable currently and any sudden anger will cause his to change into his demon form. It will be lifted when he masters controlling his new powers.", Mizuki explained.

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Can everyone please clear the area except for Saitou? Thanks.", as soon as everyone cleared the area, Mizuki started muttering a spell.

When she was done the spell a seal appeared on the right side of Saitou's chest and it's glow could be seen through his dark clothing for a second before it faded away.

"It's done."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry that this is very short but for me it gets the job done as I now have a new foothold to write the next chapter. As for the schedule for when my stories will be updated, I have some clues as to how I will organize it to take care of both my current stories and ones that I will be adding in the near future. Curse my imaginative mind! Anyways, as some of you may have noticed, I've put The Curse on Hiatus so I would like to explain why I did it, if some of you are wondering. So the reasons for my action is because The Curse is one of my more difficult stories and that I would like to think about whether I should scrap it or not because of it's difficulty. Therefore, I'll be putting up a poll for The Curse and another poll for my new story idea. Thanks!**


	16. Alliance

**A/N: Hey! The poll for the new story is up! There are eleven days left, in the poll, so if you want to vote, the 26th is the deadline. Thank you to Mizuna Kurenagi for reviewing the last chapter and for her never ending support, I really appreciate it! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"It's done.", as soon as the words left Mizuki's lips, Saitou collapsed.

"He's fine, he's just tired and needs to rest.", she said, when the Shinsengumi rushed to Saitou's side in panic.

And so Shinpachi ended up slinging Saitou over his shoulder and carrying him back to headquarters through the portal. When they arrived back at headquarters, Chizuru and the Shinsengumi were shocked to find that it looked as though they hadn't left at all. They all turned to give confused and questioning looks to Mizuki who told them that she will explain after they dropped off Saitou in his room. They assembled in the meeting room and as soon as Shinpachi came back from putting Saitou in bed, Mizuki started explaining why why the time hadn't changed by much.

"How?", Hijikata asked as Mizuki started explaining.

"I was going to explain when SOMEONE interrupted me.", Mizuki gave a pointed look at Hijikata.

"Anyways, the only reason why only a few minutes have passed is because The Hideout is in a different realm from this realm to conceal it's existence. And so as the owner of the realm, I have complete control over time, so one hour in that realm is one minute in this realm.", the baka trio looked lost at the end of Mizuki's explanation while others like Sannan and Hijikata were deep in thought.

"So that is how it is.", Kondou said deep in thought, Hijikata, Souji, Yamazaki and Sannan nodded in agreement.

"EHHH! What is it? Souji...", the baka trio begged for Souji to explain to them.

Souji gave them a cat-like grin before saying, "Sorry, I forgot.", making the three of them gave him looks that expressed the feeling of betrayal.

_'How could you?'_, tears streamed down their face and they clenched their hands into fists while looking down at the ground.

"Why hide yourselves in a different realm?", Hijikata asked suddenly bringing an end to the baka trio's act.

"Well, there are three reasons as to why we hide. One, we are hiding from humans, no offence, but most humans despise our existence and would rather kill us before talking. Secondly, we detest most of the Youkai and Oni community because of their rules, plus they hate The Hideout as it defies their rules. And finally, I made it to be a safe haven for all supernatural people who want to be undisturbed by outside forces, so naturally The Hideout will be in a separate realm.", Mizuki said.

"Then why come here? You are the leader of a targeted group. Why waste your time by staying here?", the vice-commander asked.

"Well, first I am a part of Yamazaki's family and secondly, I as well as others at The Hideout admire your group, so I have a question for you since we have like beliefs."

"Would you agree to an alliance with The Hideout?"

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done another chapter. I've decided to make the chapters shorter, so it will be easier to update more frequently during the school year, only two weeks and three days left of my school break. are you okay with this arrangement?**


End file.
